


Now my life is sweet like cinnamon

by squibby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Harry, Bullied Louis, Louis is angsty, M/M, harry is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibby/pseuds/squibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lives in a small town and is picked on constantly, he meets a shy, anxiety ridden boy with pretty eyes and a voice like an angel and his life suddenly doesn't seem so dark. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by: Radio by Lana Del Rey xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now my life is sweet like cinnamon

It was cold. The sort of cold that bites your face the instant you step into the painful air, giving you instant sniffles. Louis didn’t mind it, really. He was fond of the cold. It made him feel alive, breathing in the sharp, chilly air reminded him that he was here. That he was living. Honestly though, he didn’t give a fuck about that poetic shit right now. 

Louis was tired. 

Walking home from school was usually a peaceful experience, but not today. Today, louis wanted nothing more than to hurry home, crawl into his bed, play animal crossing and eat food, because really, he was just plain done with today. 

Just as he’s making his way to his gate, so close, yet so far, Louis hears his name being called. No. No, he is NOT going to entertain that twat today. He can smell the Old Spice radiating from the boy, sporting his snapback and grossly expensive shoes. Lovely. Niall. 

“Fuck off.” Louis says, immediately turning his heel to open his gate. 

“Aw c’mon, Tommo.” Niall pulls Louis’ sweater, forcing him to face the blonde. 

Louis sighs. He supposes there’s no other choice. He’s gonna have to convince him to leave louis alone. “Niall. Listen. Mate. I have had the shittiest day imaginable. Please. Leave me alone.” 

“You say that everyday, you’re an utter drama queen, Lou.” 

Okay, fair enough. Louis’ not giving up, though. He flails his arms, bag falling to ground, he’s full on whining now. “BUT NIAAALL. I MEAN IT THIS TIME.” 

Niall picks up his bag, chuckling. “All right, mate. I’ll leave you alone. Have fun being angsty and emo or whatever.” 

Louis snatches his bag and throws it over his shoulder, with a huff. “I’m neither of those things, thanks. Now, get out of my face you Irish peice of garbage.” 

Niall laughs, sunshine pouring out of his literal being. With a pat on his shoulder and a “Later, mate.” Louis is alone. Fucking finally. 

He spends the rest of his day eating every snack he can find in his kitchen and angrily smashing the buttons of his controller, comparing the people of Grand Theft Auto to the assholes at his school, which he happily punches their faces into the ground and steals their cars. Another victory for Tomlinson. Wrapped up in the comfort of his crumb infested blanket, he feels happy for the first time on this miserable day. Louis wrinkles his nose, knowing full well he does this everyday. He can’t help it. Everyday is the same goddamn shit. His teachers are useless pricks. His peers are even more so. He keeps to himself, mostly. That is, unless he runs into his complete basket case of a neighbor. Niall is too much for Louis, too full of energy. Honestly, Louis kind of loves that about him, but he would rather stick pins in his foot than admit it. The problem is, his school hates him. The only thing worse than an antisocial kid, is an antisocial gay kid. According to his school, anyway. There’s this guy, Malcolm. He hates Louis the most. He can handle bullying, it’s been his life since he can remember, but Malcolm kinda scares Louis. He gives him looks, shoves past him in the hallway and flicks him in the back of the head. Really, it’s all fucking childish and Louis knows it, but he can’t help but feel threatened every time he stares at him like he’s gonna strangle him. Louis makes sure to stay away from him, if at all possible. 

After dinner and a shower, Louis stares at his homework for about 3 minutes and then throws it off his bed. This is beginning to become a nightly routine. Oh well, dropping out of school and becoming a stripper sounds more fun anyway. He passes out in the middle of watching youtube videos of cats. He lives an exciting life, truly. 

 

***

Living in a small town means that getting a new kid is basically the most amazing thing since sliced fucking bread. Does Louis give a shit? No. No he does not. Well. He gives a little bit of a shit. Who wouldn’t get just a little interested by a new face in a town like this? Walking down the halls, he’s basically assaulted with chatter of this new boy. Louis finds that he already hates this kid, anyone who gets this much attention must be a prick. 

“Oh my god! he is simply A-DOR-ABLE!” 

“Look at those cheeks!” 

“He’s got a fit bum too.” 

Louis feels sick. Maybe he’ll get to go home early. He sighs, throwing his bag into his old, putrid yellow colored locker. Not likely. Just as he’s about to take his trip to the first hellishly long hour of the day 20 minutes early, he spots what appears to be the token of everyone’s affections. 

Woah. okay. All right. So he’s basically the most beautiful being he’s ever seen in his life. Curly locks, shiny, white teeth, dimples caving into pretty, sculpted cheeks, and green eyes that could look through Louis’ literal soul. Yeah, Louis was probably being dramatic, but could you BLAME him? while he’s staring at the embodyment of roses, gold and pretty spring afternoons? 

The boy was trying to keep to himself, it was clear as day, but people crowded him like he was famous. Except for Louis, who stood there, dumbfounded. The boy was struggling to hold his things, looking at a sheet of paper and shakily turning the knob, desperately wanting to open his locker. Louis felt bad, really bad. He wanted to help this small, curly haired boy with dimples and a frown. Wanted to shoo away the people who were making him uncomfortable. He wasn’t one to care much about anyone or anything really, but his heart panged for this boy. Without thinking, really, he decided to help him. There wasn’t many options. He could scream, and attract all the attention on him. No, that would probably just emit a lot of stares and a trip to the councilors. 

The crowd pelted him with questions and promises of friendship. Amongst all the questions, the most repeated ones was “What’s your name? Where you from, lad?” 

A soft, very shaky voice replies, to no one in particular, “H-Harry. M’ from Cheshire.” He pauses for a moment, before turning to face the group of people. “Could you um…could you maybe step back?” 

The group doesn’t acknowledge his request. Infact, they seem to migrate closer to him. He’s shaking intensely, his eyes are widened and glossy. He looks like he’s about to bloody cry, is what he looks like, and Louis will not have that. Will not have this beautiful boy, Harry, whose voice sounds like sweet honey and whose eyes look pleading and sad, being so shaken and scared. Honestly, where are the teachers? Letting these kids act like animals, and oh. OH. Of course. 

Louis nearly sprints down the hall, in search for someone, anyone, with some sort of authority. Louis spots Mr. Berns in his classroom, eating a bagel and looking half asleep. Not the best, but it’ll have to do. 

“Sir? uh there’s kinda this big scene happening in the hall. I think you should probably do something.” Louis says, rocking on his feet, trying to appear casual, and not as if he was literally screaming on the inside to help Harry. 

Mr. Berns sighs, tossing the bagel in the bin. He grumbles to himself, walking lazily out of the room. He’s a lovely man, Louis thinks. Except not lovely at all. Quite distasteful, actually. 

If you asked why Louis was quickly following behind the man, internally screaming at him to hurry and tell them to fuck off, he would say it’s because he simply was annoyed, and not because he would gladly have his heart taken out and put on a platter just to ensure that this boy felt safe. He wondered when his insides had become jelly and his thoughts became poems about green eyes and soft lips. 

Mr. Berns approaches the crowd, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “All right! All right! Everyone! Please!” He holds his hands up to catch the attention of the teenagers. 

The crowd seems to dull down and pause, looking at the teacher. “Please, move on, you’re making a scene!” He motions to shove the kids along and continues barking at them to move, there’s whining and complaints as he clears the hallways. 

Harry sighs in relief, his breathing still shaky and he finally get his locker open. Louis watches. Despite the fact that it’s probably a little weird, he wants to make sure that he’s okay. He watches as he tosses his things in his locker, almost angrily, and closes it. Another sigh. Louis wants to ask is he’s alright. Harry rests his head on the locker. Louis wants to jump off a cliff. He is caught like a deer in headlights when the curly haired beauty turns to scope the area, immediately locking eyes with Louis. 

Boom. Boom. 

He feels like his heart's gonna explode. 

Boom. Boom.

His eyes are wide, pretty pools of green looking at Louis with concern? Confusion? Louis probably looks like his Mum just caught him wanking. Harry’s eyebrows scrunch together and his head tilts slightly. Louis decides he needs to leave. Now. So he does. He breaks the mutual stare and awkwardly shuffles away from the haunting gaze, keeping his nose to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC POSTED ON THIS SITE. I hope I don't disappoint. Please leave feedback. xxx 
> 
> edit: yea im prob never gonna finish this sorry im queen of unfinished projects


End file.
